


A New Man

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan trying to fit into Rupert's world after Ripper left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Man

**Author's Note:**

> More of a scene than a story.
> 
> I'd started it as a prompt for Open on Sunday, birth, but diverged.

Even in the staid halls of academia, Rupert couldn't forget lessons learned in the seedier side of London. His gaze darted back and forth, driven by an awareness of dangers that his fellow students couldn't even begin to imagine. Even so, Rupert was almost upon the young Travers scion before he realized whom the idiot was talking to: Ethan. It was disturbing how well Ethan blended in, better than Rupert did if truth be told.

“Excuse me, but he has to be leaving now.” Rupert didn't wait for Travers' objection but dragged Ethan away, not stopping until they'd reached the edge of campus. Rupert's fists itched to hit Ethan, but he held himself back. He wasn't that man any longer. He wasn't Ripper.

“Leave. Now.” Almost as an afterthought, Rupert added, “And don't come back.”

“Such rudeness, Ripper, and after I took so much trouble to make myself into a new man, all for you.”

His old nickname felt like a slap in the face. “You haven't changed, Ethan,” Rupert all but growled.

“Ah, but I have Rupert, as much as you. I've recreated myself, made over in your image of what I should be. You could at least compliment me on my success.”

“You haven't changed,” Rupert repeated.

Ethan's grin became very sad. “You always were a stubborn git.”

“You're a chameleon Ethan, always have been. Should I be surprised you've made yourself look like you belong? Hell, I should have expected it.”

Ethan looked down, to where Rupert's hands were clenched into fists and then back up again, straight into Rupert's eyes. “I'm not the only one who doesn't belong.”

Rupert's fist – as blindingly quick as a lightning strike – crackled against Ethan's jaw.

“Told you,” Ethan slurred. “Don't belong.”

Rupert's fist flew again. “I do belong here.” And again. “I'm not him.” And again. “I'm not Ripper.”


End file.
